concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
BET Honors 2010
ENTERTAINMENT RECIPIENT Whitney Houston has established a benchmark for superstardom that will quite simply never be eclipsed in the modern era. She has amassed sales of over 170 million combined albums, singles and videos worldwide during her career with Arista Records. She is a singer's singer who has influenced countless other vocalists, both female and male. Her current album, "I Look To You," debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard chart when it was released this past August, and has sold 2 million copies worldwide to date. In February, Whitney will commence her long-awaited Nothing But Love World Tour 2010. PUBLIC SERVICE RECIPIENT Keith L. Black, M.D. is an internationally renowned neurosurgeon, professor and scientist. Dr. Black joined Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in July 1997, and prior to that served on the UCLA faculty for 10 years. Since 1987, he has performed more than 5,000 operations for resection of brain tumors, and has a unique ability to combine cutting-edge research and an extremely busy surgical practice. MEDIA RECIPIENT Queen Latifah is a Grammy Award-winning musician, television and film actress, label president, author and entrepreneur. Blessed with style and substance, Queen Latifah has blossomed into a one-woman entertainment conglomerate. On January 4, 2006, she became the first hip-hop artist to be crowned with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. She also received rave reviews, an Oscar nomination for Best Supporting Actress, a Golden Globe nomination and a SAG Award nomination for her portrayal of Mama Morton in Miramax’s “Chicago.” ENTREPRENEUR RECIPIENT Sean “Diddy” Combs is a mogul in every sense of the word. As a top record executive, performer, TV/film producer, writer, arranger, clothing designer and actor, he’s mastered what it takes to be a successful entrepreneur. His stellar accomplishments include three Grammy Awards, a Council of Fashion Designers of America Award and a FiFi Award for Fragrance of The Year. At the helm of Bad Boy Entertainment Worldwide, Mr. Combs oversees Bad Boy Records; the clothing lines Sean John and Sean by Sean Combs, a movie production company, a fragrance line, and he is also co-owner and brand builder for Ciroc vodka. EDUCATION RECIPIENT Dr. Ruth J. Simmons was sworn in as the 18th president of Brown University, an Ivy League school, on July 3, 2001. She also holds an appointment as a professor of comparative literature and of Africana Studies at Brown. Dr. Simmons graduated from Dillard University in New Orleans and completed her Ph.D. in Romance languages and literatures at Harvard. She served in various administrative roles at the University of Southern California, Princeton University and Spelman College before becoming president of Smith College, the largest women’s college in the United States. Performances: Jazmine Sullivan - "Rock Steady" Patti LaBelle - "If Only You Knew" Stevie Wonder & Take 6 - "Can't Imagine Love Without You" Mary J. Blige - "I Am" India Arie - "Beautiful Flower" Ryan Leslie - "I Choose You" Stevie Wonder, Trey Songz, & India Arie - "That Girl" Kim Burrell - "I Believe In You and Me" Jennifer Hudson - "I Will Always Love You" Trey Songz & Stevie Wonder - Maxwell - "Fistful of Tears"